1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial cable connectors and, more particularly, to hexagonally crimped coaxial connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors are commonly used as terminal ends for coaxial cables of the type used to transmit television broadcast signals by land line. These cables may also be used to transmit other electric signals between various types of electronic devises.
Coaxial cables of this type include a central conductor for transmitting the signal and an encircling sleeve of dielectric material. A braided sheath, encircling the dielectric material, is encased within a jacket of neoprene or the like. The primary functions of a coaxial cable connector include making a solid mechanical engagement between the coaxial cable and the connector, making a good electrical connection between the braided sheath of the coaxial cable and the connector and preventing incursion of moisture and other foreign matter between the connector and the coaxial cable.
The coaxial connectors used during installation and attachment of a coaxial cable are mounted upon the terminal end of the cable. After mounting, the procedures of which may differ depending upon the configuration of the parts of the connector, an annular crimping force is applied with a tool to cause a segment of the connector to be annularly radially crimped to establish a compression fit with the jacket and underlying braided sheath of the coaxial cable. Connectors having a cylindrical skirt which is hexagonally crimped about the terminal end of the cable are standard in the industry. Because the hexagonal crimp may not be circumferentially uniform, voids exist adjacent the jacket, which voids permit intrusion of moisture and foreign matter. Moreover, the degree to which the cable terminal end has been properly dressed is a factor in determining the quality of the mechanical and electrical engagement achieved. Sometimes a cable or a connector may be off size which often results in a degraded connection.